1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a placing table and a liquid body discharge device including the placing table.
2. Related Art
There have been liquid body discharge devices that discharge liquids such as functional liquids and ink to substrates made of glass, ceramic, resin, or silicon to form (also referred to as “draw”) predetermined patterns (also referred to as “drawing patterns”) on the substrates. One of such devices includes a carriage in which a discharge mechanism and a circuit substrate to control the discharge mechanism are built. The discharge mechanism discharges a liquid body by applying a pressure to the liquid body in a pressure chamber provided in a middle of a flow path through which the liquid body flows by using an electrostrictive property of a piezoelectric element or thermal energy. The liquid body to which the pressure is applied is discharged from a nozzle located at an end of the flow path formed in the carriage. A plurality of nozzles is commonly formed as a nozzle group. The nozzles are aligned in a nearly straight line as an alignment direction with a predetermined nozzle distance (pitch).
When color filters are formed on a single substrate by drawing patterns using such a liquid body discharge device, there is a case where liquid discharged regions to which color liquids of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) are discharged, i.e., the drawing pattern of drawing regions of color pixels in a first color filter is different from that of a second color filter. In a case where a plurality of color filters corresponding to different display sizes from one another is formed on a single substrate and color pixels corresponding to R, G, and B have a rectangular shape with a longitudinal direction, a drawing pattern of a first color filter differs from a drawing pattern of a second color filter. For example, the longitudinal direction of the color pixels included in one drawing pattern is orthogonal to that of the color pixels included in another drawing pattern. Since the longitudinal directions of the color pixels of the color filters are orthogonal to each other, a pitch between the color pixels adjacent to each other in the first color filter is shorter than a pitch between the color pixels in the second color filter when they are viewed from the longitudinal direction of the color pixels of the second color filter. In this case, when each color liquid body is discharged from the nozzles that are formed in a manner being aligned in a predetermined alignment direction in the carriage so as to form color pixels by drawing in the plurality of color filters, the following problem may occur. If the alignment direction of the nozzles is substantially in parallel with the longitudinal direction of each of the color pixels, the color pixels can be formed. In contrast, if the alignment direction of the nozzles is substantially orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of the color pixels, some color pixels are not formed because the pixel pitch is short in the alignment direction of the nozzles.
To cope with such a problem, each drawing pattern needs to be optimized in a direction based on the alignment direction. JP-A-2006-167704 is an example of related art. It discloses a technique in which the substrate is lifted and lowered and rotated.
With the technique disclosed in the example, the substrate is rotated, and the drawing pattern is optimized in the direction of the alignment direction so that color pixels can be formed by drawing. However, the technique disclosed in the example has a structure that a part of a surface of a table is lifted when the substrate is lifted so that the substrate may be deformed and damaged in a worst case. In addition, the lifting and lowering is necessary, thus it takes a considerable amount of time to rotate the substrate.